customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ChineseLegolas
Archive 1 Archive 2 ---- Voting Center It has been waaaaaay too long and I'm going back to school tomorrow. When will the stuff be on the main page? --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 13:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Features Article Featured Story? Do I put the featured article template on the featured story? --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 00:22, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :( Oh so sad news. Read his blog. http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wikishmid/CYA --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 21:25, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Well you need to have a community vote first. That's how it's always worked. And it's called "Site Leader" on the forums. You're gonna have to deal with that if you don't like it. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 23:37, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Contest The contest will feature an MoC that can be a Hero, Villain, Vehicle, Creature ... anything the MoCcist can think of. The primary colors that are suggested for the MoC are orange, yellow, red, black, purple (or blue) and possibly white. The contest will begin on October 10th and end on October 20th, which may give you enough time to create a banner (if it doesn't, I can adjust the schedule). I'll post a blog pertaining to the contest as well. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:15, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Re I don't really get it either. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 00:21, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Woah there. I wasn't intending to be rude. I was just pointing out that "Shmid's will" does not override the rules of Wiki Metru. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 00:31, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, then we wouldn't have the banner up in time for Halloween. If we start tomorrow and end on the 20th, then we'll have another five days for people to vote on the MoCs until the 25th, then you will have a few more days to work on the banner. How does that sound? TDG's always been rude to me, too. I don't know what his problem has been, but I've had to deal with what he's thrown at me for a while. I try not to talk to him, because he always gets frustrated with me. Trust me, it's annoying. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:40, October 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Um, okay. I did not mean to be rude and I did not mean to offend you or hurt you in any way. Sorry if I interpreted what you said incorrectly. You yourself could've approached me differently instead of saying my apology wasn't a real apology. All I intended to tell you was, regardless of whoever is the best candidate, a community vote needs to be made. I'm aware that you probably already know that, but is it so much of a bad thing to remind you? In the past the Custom Hero Factory Wiki has needed a push to get their Site Leader nominated and etc., so by making that blog post I was trying to avoid having no Site Leader for CHFW for too long. Yeah, the terminology on the Wiki Metru Forum is "Site Leader", when the more correct title is "Site Representative". When I said "And it's called "Site Leader" on the forums. You're gonna have to deal with that if you don't like it." I was informing you that the terminology is the terminology and you don't have to like it. I understand that sentence can come across as rude, but that was not my intention. I apologise if that sentence offended you. Sorry I didn't understand what you meant by Shmid's will. The way I saw it I thought you were trying to bypass the system. That's my bad, sorry. You can reject my apology and this wall of text if you want, but it's the truth. Hypothetically, if I didn't like you I would never let it get in the way of my professional judgement as an administrator of the Wiki Metru Forums. I was only trying to help and keep the communication bar with CHFW active, since it seems to have been missing lately. :Thanks, --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:07, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Right. Now if you don't mind me absolutely pestering you about it, could you set up a community vote asap? I'd rather not have a gap in the Site Leaders for too long. And since you just confessed you don't go on the forums I'm going to pester you about that too. :P As an admin you should check at least once a week, and see if there's anything that concerns your wiki in the mod sub board. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:35, October 8, 2013 (UTC) BOUT TEH MAP Hows your adventure map going? (Also I lost the TwinkieCraft IP when I updated Minecraft. Can you tell me it or does the server still have problems?) Vinny Do Sa Help on other wikis Hi and can you help me on the Kaiju Combat wiki? Also can you make an info box like the Jaeger template? Were you the one who made the awesome jaeger template on CPRW? Because if so, can you make an info box like that only with the following info on the left. Height Weight Gender Combat Style Primary Attacks Secondary Attacks Primary Weapon Secondary Weapon Energy Style Energy System Ranged Combat Grappling Melee Combat Weaknesses --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 21:14, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind at all. :P In fact, if it's more befitting, Delta 3 is the more battle-hardened group. You may be interested in them also/instead. Wow, that's excellent. :D Though I should probably point out that the entry period deadline for stories is today, the 20th October. Hmm, well I have quite a number of Matoran Characters who are disposable, and one of the benefits of setting a story in an alternate universe is that, whatever happens in your story, it won't affect mine in a major way. :P Of that description I can think of a few characters. Many of my creations can be found here. In terms of the generic male character who I don't mind dying, I would suggest Danza (A Po-Matoran pathologist), Memel (An eccentric Onu-Matoran training to become an Archivist), Bioka (A Skakdi serving the Order of Mata Nui), or Gribrak (an honorable Steltian Trader and former Dark Hunter). Of course, Gribrak would perhaps also fit the description of the second male character or, alternatively, if you're looking for a Matoran character, I can see Glacii fitting in well. :P As for the female villain, I'm inclined to suggest Racasix or Sarnii. The former is an Xian Secret Service operative (There is a running joke that she is a Roodaka revamp) and the latter is a Vo-Matoran who was sent to Karzahni and is reputed for her spitefulness and ill-manner. Due to Racasix's unique role in my story and her mysterious, allusive intentions, I would prefer that you did not kill her, so as to maintain the level of badassery that she has running for her at the moment. That being said though, it's your story, so it's ultimately your choice. :P Both are considered femme-fatales. :P However, like I said, the contest ends tonight, so you'd better hurry as I'm doubtful that the admins will make exceptions for late entries. Awesome. :P It seems that you managed to create the story in time. Very impressive. :D However, given the number of people familiar with my storyline and characters over on CBW, you might want to leave a little note at the bottom of the page, explaining that I let you use the characters. Some of the users there do tend to make a big deal over things like that. :P Still, congratulations on getting into the race... literally hours before the contest ended. XD Very impressive indeed. :P I'm yet to read over the story, but I will give you my own personal feedback later in the week, if you'd like. :P Edit: Actually, forget that, I just read the story for real and realized that you put a disclaimer. :P Picking Racasix over Sarnii was an interesting choice but, then again, I suppose it is the correct dynamic. :P I think that this story fitted Gribrak very well indeed and I loved the fractured time-frame effect that you adopted. :P The imagery of the spiders and the symbolic value of Danza's once-immaculate lawn were very well done. :P My vote is, unfortunately, already going to another story, but I will make sure to give you a positive comment on the voting page. :P It may encourage other people to read/vote for your entry. Great job, and best of luck. :D N00b help I am having some serious issues with a n00b and it isn't because of excessive spamming, he just won't listen and I can't understand his bad grammar. Not like what I occasionally do, more incomprehensible then that. It is an awkward situation and he will probably get blocked for a day because I already warned him but, the situation is tough. It is much easier dealing with vandals than n00bs. Here is a link to the situation. Here is a link to my wall. http://kaijucombat.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Bioniclezilla76 --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 17:30, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, dealt with it.--[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 23:50, October 25, 2013 (UTC) How did you make the links gooey and how did you make it glow for certain users only? --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 19:49, October 31, 2013 (UTC) New Server Network! Recently, I made a new server network called The Vinnyscast Network. It uses the same IP, but has multiply servers. The servers include: GoldCraft, TitanCraft, KryptoKlub, and Minigame Marathon. The IP is 67.183.156.45. Snow How exactly did you get the snow? Can you copy and paste its wiki text in response? --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 18:29, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ChineseLegolas Well, I guess that's the first thing that came to mind when thinking of what I should title this message. Anyway: I'm sorry that I've been inactive again. The good news is that I'm going to be finishing the editing for my latest film by December 18th, so my activity will resume again. I want to thank you for keeping the wiki up to date, with the background, logo, updates, Christmas Contest, and whatnot. I want to apologize for the Halloween Contest, because I feel that it was a bit hard to complete because I didn't organize it as well. I am going to officially start the Christmas Contest very, very soon. Thanks again, ChineseLegolas (any nicknames? :P) Also, I'd like to make a request. I've started a new wiki (http://lordstarscream100films.wikia.com/wiki/LordStarscream100_Wiki) and I was wondering if you could help me set it up by creating a background, logo, main page, and some neat stuff. It doesn't have to be anything phenomanal, as I am just using the website for updates on my films. So the main page probably matters the most. If you approve of it, I'll give you more details. Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 18:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) What the...? So, you changed your username. I almost welcomed you if I didn't see your edit count, profile, nickname, profile, talck page, and especially the profile. Can I still call you bub? [[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 22:38, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Okey-dokey, Bub. Thank you! These are the details. Again, you don't have to be too fancy. But I always appreciate your work. :) #Logo: "LordStarscream100 Films Wiki", with a picture on the side or something (maybe of my avatar, or anything. Or it can just say "LordStarscream100 Films Wiki." #Background: You do not have to do the background. If you do, it could also be my avatar (it's Magneto from the poster for X-Men: Days of Future Past). #Main Page: This is the most important part. The big thing should be a news section, and maybe a rolling set of pictures that would feature various different subjects. But the news section is the most important. Quick-question: Did you have any ideas for the Christmas Contest? Thanks again, Bub. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:21, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Of course. :) I think you'll need to make an edit first so that you have officially joined the wiki, and then I'll have access to promoting you. Maybe like editing your userpage or something. Sorry about that. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 03:02, December 3, 2013 (UTC) LS100 Wiki I promoted you to an administrator. If there's anything else you need, just ask. Thanks again! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:12, December 4, 2013 (UTC) It's looking awesome! Thank you so much! I'm working on the Christmas Contest right now. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:42, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Talk page system would probably be better. Thanks. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 02:52, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I'd firstly like to extend my most sincere apologies for the delay. You asked me to review Tungsten's latest form more than a week ago. Unfortunately, I've had some trouble actually accessing CHFW. :S I kept getting 404 Not Found error messages when I clicked on my CHFW favorite icon. That and I went through something of a personal crisis over the past few days. Anyway, I won't bore you with that. :P Instead I shall skip ahead right into the review: Over the years Caine Tungsten has amassed quite a fanbase. Similarly to Jenny Sharp and Thorn Vulnetrix, I'd say that he's one of the site's most well-known characters, and rightfully deserving of that position. His newest form, however, is something completely different entirely. For the most part, this is a creation of extremes. :P The parts that appeal to me are parts that really appeal to me whereas the parts that don't are something of a sore thumb, though I want to make it crystal clear that the good parts seriously outweigh the bad. To my knowledge, this is also one of Tungsten's larger forms, dwarfing some of his previous builds though, both in size and complexity. Unfortunately, nothing can quite beat the sheer ingenuity of his BRAIN ATTACK form in my eyes. :P I would like firstly to make note of his numerous spikes. :P These are probably my favorite feature. The trans-green parts really serve to highlight the darkness of the creation and makes for an excellent color scheme. The use of Barraki Ehlek's pieces in conjunction with the outdated quaza spikes is a stroke of genius and really beefs up his upper arms. They look like proud shoulder spikes and remind me of a crown, which truly denotes to his new-found power and gives him the physical appearance of a proud warrior. The lower legs are also a source of much fascination for me. The discrete use of those Vezon pieces adds yet another set of skulls and serve as an example of truly effective part usage. That's a difficult piece to find a fit for and you've done it well, even finding a way to fill in the mouth gap. :P Next up in terms of my favorite features would be his weapon. It's not often that we see proper machine guns fitted with chainsaws and a magazine trail. Even rarer to we see them being held mounted on someone's wrist but that's another story. XD I believe that this is the same weapon used by his BRAIN ATTACK form, but it's hard to tell because it looks very cleverly integrated. :P All of the flex cables attaching it to his arm look very organic, almost as if the weapons was fused to him, which is an interesting prospect. :P Moving on, there are some features that I would recommend tweaking. :P The torso is very long because of the belly full of head pieces. This is a nice feature and I'm in support of it, but it's both hard to see the headpieces themselves and makes disrupts the proportions. I can understand why you'd want to make them grey as you have a very carefully-chosen color scheme. Perhaps if you made it a little smaller? :P Does he really need that many? XD My response to the upper body is a little more mixed, however. I like what you've done with the silver Bohrok teeth and Hero Core. It's a nice homage to BRAIN ATTACK and works very well. But the two silver tubing get in the way of his face a little too much. I'd recommend swapping these out for Mahri breathing tubes or for smaller tubes that have a tighter fit. :P My final bodily feature that caught my attention is the left hand, which is perhaps the weakest part in my eyes. You've gone to great lengths to make it bulky and have even added an armor add-on to beef up the knuckle, but those Hydraxon fingers look a little too... feminine. :S I would thin the width of his lower left arm out so it's not as blocky then swap those fingers out for something like the fingers on this. :P That would make them a lot more bulky and might even add to the mutated effect. In summary, this is another unique creation in the long line of creations that do your name justice. :P There are certain aspects that really remind me of Chro from MOCpages, such as the feet and the use of a BRAIN ATTACK headpiece as a hand, but this remains a distinctly 21bub21 creation (Or, since you changed your name, a ChineseLegolas creation) that conforms to and compliments your building style very well. My points of recommendation: thin out the tube that is blocking his awesome Lord Vladak helmet, thin out his lower left arm, bulk up his left hand fingers and make his stomach-hole a little shorter in order to give him better proportions. :D Hope you enjoyed my review. :) I think that I made a bigger deal about the cons of the creation but, regardless of those, this is a genuinely effective creation. I'd give it an 8/10 on the big build scale, with my only real problems being the inaccurate proportions. :P No problem. :) I skimmed through the page reading the backstory but you kind of lost me with all the weapons. XD I don't play many video games so much of the commentary on his weapons went over my head, but I did read most of his page. :P The torso isn't too much of a big deal. :P Maybe if you found a way to widen it? I'm not sure, and I can understand that you'd rather build the others instead of make tweaks to Tungsten. Don't get me wrong, it really is a fantastic creation on the big fig scale, which is hard to pull off. :P As for the tubes, is there any way that you can plug them in a little lower down the back? :P That would tighten them that little bit extra, preventing them from obstructing that rather awesome helmet. :P Glad to have helped. :D VisualEditor Hey there! I'm Trevor and I work on Wikia's VisualEditor team. I see you turned on the in Labs then turned it off a bit later. Would you mind taking this survey so we can make it better? Thanks! -- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 00:53, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey bub, I just thought I'd run this by you before I went for it, but how does a New Year's Flash Fiction Contest sound to you? Sure thing. :P I'll have a look at that in a little while. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to comment on it earlier. My girlfriend left me four days ago and I've been a shaking wreck ever since. I haven't been able to bring myself to edit and... well, you don't want to hear about that. :P I'll have a look later. Thank you for doing the short review. I look forward to reading it. :) Merry Christmas! Bub, I didn't have enough time today to finish the contest blog. I'm about half way done though, and should have it up tomorrow. Just thought I'd let you know before you went ahead and made it for me. Saving you the trouble of making it and all. ;) I saw. You gonna go ahead and make the channel then? If so, I'll add the reading to the prizes. Hmmm, perhaps the third place gets mentioned and the others are only linked? Hey there. :) Thanks for letting me know. :P I most likely won't enter the writing contest given my current state and looming exams, but I'll give the award voting my attention tomorrow. :P Additionally, I still owe you one big, long blog comment. So stay tuned for that in the near future. :P Just a quick question. What exactly do you have in mind for the Podcast? Oh, and btw I was planning to start going through and revising the policy/MoS/Project Pages/etc tomorrow, to help us maintain a more professional look. Any idea as to who will Host? Mmk. Fyi, I don't have unlimited access to a decent computer atm, seeing as my laptop is ancient. I am hoping to get a new one this week though, so we should be good. But if I happen to not get it, it may make scheduling a tad bit hard...oh well. I still want to host though. Oh, and the Main Page looks a bit lopsided imo. I'd move the blogs and featured Quote over to the left, to even things out. And I noticed that the bar's you've used don't all match, and it's been driving me crazy. Is it like that on purpose, or are you in the middle of changing them all? Hey bub, I was wondering if you could whip up some simple banners for the Voting Center, Call Center, About page, Administrator page, etc. Like the CBW's whole system. It doesn't have to be anything fancy, just some text with a picture of one of the canon Heroes next to it. Possibly to match the YouTube one. Ok then. Looks like you're on top of things in the graphics department :P What is the new system? If I'm going to head the cleanup, it's rather critical that I know. That, and now I'm curious to see how exactly you could change the system, seeing as it's basically imbedded into every Wikia wiki. Ah. Well then, it's a good thing I've been going through and marking them. You and I both know that half the Cleanups and stubs on this wiki aren't marked. Well, at some point, someone's going to start making more edits, Bub. So it won't be at the top as long as you may want it. It's in the community messages, which notifies everyone, so anyone who's interested will enter. But yes, I'll stop the cleanup edits. I don't think I am able to enter. I'm sorry. There's only so many people who will enter. We'll see how it goes. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 20:36, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I think that we encourage random users to come by and help clean things up. I like the organization idea, but not everything can be organized. Some things just have to be allowed to move on their own. But that's my opinion. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:01, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Remember that BIONICLE fanfic we tried to co-write for the CBW a while back? I was wondering, would you be up for trying to co-write a HF story? It can be about anything really, and I think that together we could pull off a rather nice story. As an added bonus, it'd only be half the work as we'd each write about half of it. Just thought I'd throw that out there. Thanks, I enjoyed Dread Not as well. And yes, that was what I was going for. Talana and Dacian are going to be the two main characters in future serials, so it made sense to tell how Dacian joined. I was thinking something along those lines. I was planning on asking if Talana could be a former Infernum guard, seeing as her build is going to be an adaption of your Tau 4 team's. Perhaps she could have a history with Caine or "Mary". And seeing as the Theta 2 team deals with the Supernatural, it stands to reason that they would come across Fiends at some point. From what I understand of the Infernum Universe, the prison contained HF's Most Wanted before it fell under unclear circumstances. Other than that it's very similar to the canon one, at least from what I can tell. My Universe is almost identical, as Theta 2 really doesn't affect the world much. It really wouldn't be hard to merge the universe. As for and idea, maybe the Tau 4 team can be called to investigate a case, but it's supernatural in nature and Theta 2 is called in to replace them. They really wouldn't like that, and could try and continue investigating off the book. They could discover the Theta 2 team, and things snowball from there. There could be a subplot with Talana and Caine, with them trying to reconcile something from when they were in Infernum. So yeah, that's what I have atm. You have any ideas? Seems legit. I'll make the doc and share it in a minute. Yes, that makes sense. Talana is a must, and I'll choose another of the Theta 2 Team to work with her. Zeric Faustus is the Missions Chief/Tech Guy for the Team, so he'll probably end up appearing in video feeds and communicating via radio. Then there's the matter of the case to be discussed on the doc. BTW, when will Twinkiecraft be back up? I've not really got time to read through all the Flash Fiction entries at the moment with my exams, but I'll give them a skim-read later when I get the chance. :P I'll see what I can do after my exams. They finish on the 29th so I can't do much until then, but I will make an effort. I'm not familiar with the cleanup project though. Is this a recent initiative that I've missed or is it the on-going stub-tackling policy? Ah, okey doke. I generally roam the wikia network in Monobook so I don't see these things. So I'm to bolster the pages beginning with F? Okey doke, I'll see what I can do. CHFW is one of those sites that I feel bad about not being able to see the background, but I find it a lot easier to edit other wikis in Monobook. It's the closest thing to the original wikia format that I grew up with and it feels so much simpler to navigate around. Re I'm confused by your message, what is the only C pages thing about? Is there like some kind of project going on that I don't know about? --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of Kaiju will return the call!']] 16:57, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Ok, um yay? So we are basically cleaning up pages. But why do we have this weird format were you can only clean up pages that start with certain letters? I mean yeah so every can chime in but still. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of Kaiju will return the call!']] 19:39, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I meant the past on here, not on CBW and wherever else. I'll see what I can do on here to help. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:15, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Logo Entry I was thinking of nominating Scott Maximus, although I thought the picture may be too blurry. What do you think? [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 16:32, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Articles I apologize for not realizing which articles I needed to edit, and for my attitude towards the situation which came out of frustration. I thought that the list at the bottom meant who was involved with the project, with the letters standing for each person involved. I didn't look that into it. However, there is something I would like to mention. I have noticed a change in your attitude in the past few days. Whether this reflects my confusion with the articles or not, I don't know, but I would like to ease things up. I was not so much as ignorant as much as I was confused and uncertain with the Cleanup project. I was not reffering to you as being ignorant, I was looking for a more clear response over the link. You know for sure that I will be helping with it in whatever way I can. However, my issue is that I never really knew much about it until it actually happened. Yes, I read the community messages. I do every day, actually. I don't believe I am causing any problems when it comes to the Cleanup project. Everything is going smoothly on here, whether I am a part of it or not. I'm still trying to get back in the game on here, and I've got some plans for what I'll be doing next. So while I apologize for not seeing these articles, I do want to make sure that there was no harm done with this. I'd like to work with you and everyone else more in whatever way I can. I may not be on here every day, but I'll work with whatever I can when I can. I'll finish the B pages soon. Thank you. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:39, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it's fine. I was confused with the project and never grabbed hold of the situation, so that's why it happened. I'm in on the project, I've been looking through some articles and deleted a few that had little to no information. But yes, things are going good. Always a pleasure. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:58, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Scott Maximus I was thinking of rebuilding Scott Maximus for the new banner, since the picture that I have of him seems a bit blurry. I can try to get the picture in later today. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 14:22, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Focus on the exams. When you're done with them, you can update it. It's okay, the exams are very important. Trust me. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 18:03, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Undeletion request? Actually looking at the deletion logs the only one I would like to come back is Jack-O. Thank you. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of Kaiju will return the call!']] 21:31, January 27, 2014 (UTC)